Construction machines, such as a skid steer, generally include a chassis supporting wheels or tracks and a cab in which the operator sits and operates the construction machine. The operator cab has a small interior space, just large enough for the operator to sit and operate the controls for the wheels or tracks and a pair of lift arms. The operator is typically equipped with a pivoting swing-out front door panel, providing a front door opening through which the operator may enter and exit the small interior space. Thus, a skid steer can operate in areas that are otherwise off limits to larger equipment. Other skid steers may have a folding or translatable door that moves along a track. Such configurations often do not allow for open door operations, create a visual obstruction for the operator or further cramp operations inside the small cab when the front door folds or opens into the interior space of the cabin.